


Man of Intrigue

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Implied Future Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's been intrigued by John ever since he got a whiff of his scent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man of Intrigue

Want, need, desire — Peter had become very familiar with those three words ever since he caught a sniff of John Stilinski' scent at the Sheriff's Office. He had been lurking around, debating whether or not he should reek some havoc on the citizens of Beacon Hills, when his nose picked up the smell of toasted marshmallows and chocolate. Trying to find out who that delicious fragrance was coming from, Peter caught sight of John talking to one of his deputies (he knew that it was coming from the older man). From that day on, Peter was determined to get closer to the Sheriff — his mate.

What he learn over a week's reconnaissance (or what Derek called stalking since Peter could be found hiding in the bushes in the Stilinski's backyard most nights), was that John was an intriguing man. It seemed that Beacon Hill's beloved Sheriff was more than just a protector and a father, he was a druid. A fact that John was completely unaware of. Which was a definite plus in his favor. Peter loved power and it pleased to no end that his mate was full of it. He knew that once he made John his, any child they might have would be unstoppable as a werewolf and a druid.

His mate was perfect for him in every way. Peter just had to get John to see him as more than just Derek's sassy psychotic uncle. With Stiles as a son, the werewolf didn't think that would happen any time soon. Perhaps he should try baking John a cake. If he couldn't charm the man with his winning smile and good looks — well then Peter was going to win John over through his stomach.

He just had to find something to bribe Stiles with first.


End file.
